


Aevum

by Footnote



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footnote/pseuds/Footnote
Summary: Bad Wolf caring and plotting.
Relationships: Bad Wolf/The Doctor (Doctor Who), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The Doctor/The Moment (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Aevum

She understood Infinity.

She saw the sprawling of time. A nebulae swirling with bright dots. She watches them burn and dim, paying careful attention on two points. They shined continuously throughout.

She cares because Rose Tyler cared.

She calculated different scenarios, shifting choices to keep the points alive. She appeared and put plans in motion.

_A transfer to a hospital_

_Funding a Time Agency_

_Advice to Mother of the Bride. She liked doing this so much she did it thrice._

_Buying a ticket for a voyage_

_Selling a piece of real-estate_

_Sharing an interest in stargazing with a man who owned a newsstand_

_The rise and fall of Harriet Jones_

_Enrolling a child in school_

_Helping a Centurion move a box_

_Mailing a letter_

_Crashing the Alaska_

_Having a chat with Ashildr_

_Creating a wish granting gemstone_

_The Halassi Androvar_

_Enjoying chips at a university canteen_

_A woman in a shop_

She observed the flow of moments in each other, looping, and curling.

Until _The Moment._

**“Bad Wolf Girl, I could kiss you.”**

Those words broke the spell of her meddling.

He was made aware of her presence.

After the events and a snap of the fingers he entered the TARDIS. He walked straight to _Her_ room. Still so very pink and full of clutter.

Her clothes were strewn on the floor and half open make up on her vanity. Knickknacks she picked up at alien markets and a wrapped souvenir for her Mum. Just sitting there as if she would be back in no time. Her room had been sealed, kept safe even throughout malfunctions and resets. It was all he had left of her.

 **“Bad Wolf Girl. Are you there?”** He asked, sitting forlornly on the bed. He couldn’t even say _Her_ name. 

Time Stopped.

Another presence appeared besides me.

**“Idris.** ” I accused.

Apparently I wasn’t the only one who was watching and loved The Doctor. I suddenly realized that while I was watching and moving pieces, I only paid attention to one board. I did not look into other dimensions.

The door open and _She_ was standing there.

Rose Tyler.

**_“My Doctor.”_** She whispered.

Fini

**Author's Note:**

> And They Lived Happily Ever After. Ofcourse.
> 
> I always liked the concept of The Moment/Bad Wolf and wanted to write a piece about it. Hoped it was a good read for you.


End file.
